En la tienda de disfraces
by kitsune96
Summary: Gray pasará una tarde un poco vergonzosa por estar escogiendo un disfraz, de todas maneras, puede que las cosas no están tan mal Gruvia. Este fic participa en el reto de halloweendel foro "E gran reino de Fiore".


_Disclamer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece_

__Este fic participa en el Reto Tematico de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore__

* * *

><p>El sujeto de la tienda de disfraces estaba feliz, endemoniadamente feliz como solo puede estarlo alguien que, sabe, va a ganar un dineral. Y era que los magos de Fairy Tail había ido a mirar su mercancía, conque la mitad de ellos se llevara algo tendría la renta del próximo medio año.<p>

Mirajane observó con ternura a Romeo y Wendy, ambos estaban vestidos como los protagonistas de "Ib", naturalmente, la Marvell era la chiquilla y Romeo usaba el mismo traje que Garry, ahora la peli azul trataba de arreglarle el cabello para que se viera parecido, lo más gracioso era que el Conbolt se dejaba un tanto nervioso por la cercanía

—ahora que lo pienso, aunque estos disfraces son geniales ninguno de ellos da miedo realmente— comentó Lucy vestida como Clarimonde

—Por favor, no hay disfraz que pueda asustarme— declaró la Scarlet viendo como Natsu, en un traje de dragón, molestaba a la Heartfilia

—estoy de acuerdo con Erza— era una de las pocas veces en las que Mirajane diría eso

—hola nuevas amigas, me llamo Levy, las palabras que escuchas están en mi cabeza. Digo, dije que me llamó Levy y eh sido muy _traviesa_—

La Mcgarden se había puesto un traje versión travesti de "El espeluznante Fred" y susurrado aquellas palabras en los oídos de ambas magas quienes tenían un trauma bastante grande con dicho personaje, motivo por el que, evidentemente, la peliazul acabó incrustada contra el muro.

Juvia miró a todos lados

— ¿Dónde está Gray-sama?— interrogó ligeramente preocupada

—Puede que esté probándose algo— le contestó Lucy, la Loxar se metió aún más al fondo de la tienda, había que decirlo, el lugar era bastante grande.

Gray se hallaba metido en un problema más grande que el propio Acnología, primero acabó desnudo mientras buscaba algún disfraz apropiado (cosa que no encontró porque estaba buscando en la sección de niñas), después tuvo que esconderse dentro de un probador, esperando no ser descubierto por alguna niña que estuviera con su madre y fuera tratado como un Doranbolt cualquiera.

Dentro del probador se encontró con un traje para nada masculino: de Cleopatra, pero era de su talla y era una buena idea taparse con algo ahora que perdió su ropa.

Dio un suspiro de fastidio mientras pensaba en alguna forma de salir sin ser atrapado, entreabrió la puerta, observando por la rendija: no se veía a nadie.

Perfecto.

— ¿Gray-sama? — se aterró hasta lo más profundo al escuchar la voz de Juvia, ¿en qué momento había llegado? No importaba: la maga de agua tenía su ropa en la mano, es significaba que solo podría recuperarla si se acercaba a ella y se la pedía

—Mierda— dio un suspiro de frustración, no quería que nadie lo viera con ese estúpido disfraz tan (gay) ridículo, así que decidió usar una táctica que le permitiera recuperarla sin ser visto

—oye, Juvia— la llamó en un susurro sintiéndose levemente aterrado, evidentemente, la peli azul lo notó (como siempre que se trataba de él)

— ¿Gray-sama? —

—Estoy aquí en el probador— admitió —de todas maneras, ¿puedes devolverme mi ropa? —

— ¿encontró un disfraz? —

El Fullbuster dio la peor respuesta posible

—si, algo así, pero ¿podrías…?—

— ¿Juvia puede verlo? —

El chico dio un suspiro

—No es…un buen disfraz— la posibilidad de recuperar su ropa sin caer en el ridículo se hacía cada vez más lejana

—aún así a Juvia le gustaría verlo— algo le decía a Gray que la maga no cedería si se trataba de eso

—Solo será un segundo— le aclaró, luego abrió la puerta del probador.

El vestido era blanco y ajustado, una tira de cinta dorada lo entallaba aún más a la cintura masculina, también llevaba unas extrañas hombreras que parecían adaptadas para una espalda femenina en forma de adorno. Como toque final, un estoque circular se habría visto bastante atractivo si de una mujer e hubiera tratado.

La puerta se cerró casi enseguida

—Listo, ¿ahora podrías…?— escuchó una risa, suave, femenina y ¿por qué no? Bonita.

_Una mujer que sabe sonreír es capaz de derretir un iceberg_

— ¿de qué te ríes? — estaba completamente seguro de que su rostro estaba rojo, quizás al nivel del cabello de Erza, maldición, por como estaba vestido era natural sentirse de esa forma, pero…

—Es solo que, aunque es un traje de niña creo que Gray-sama se ve bien—.

Muy bien, si antes había notado un fuerte sonroja en su rostro, ahora lo tenía en todo el cuerpo. Juvia siempre le hacía cumplidos y por lo general, Gray los ignoraba (o fingía ignorarlos), pero desde todo lo ocurrido en Tártaros, como la mago lo había tratado y protegido, era obvio que la maga le era cada vez menos indiferente.

Y es que la misma Wendy le preguntó si no habían cambiado su relación por otra un poco más íntima.

—eh… ¿gracias? De todas maneras, ¿me devuelves mi ropa? — la vio aparecer por debajo. Evidentemente, el Fullbuster no cayó en la cuenta de que Juvia le observaba por la rendija de la puerta.

Al salir, se la topó observando varios disfraces

— ¿buscas algo en especial? — interrogó el muchacho

—bueno…me gustaría que yo y Gray-sama…—

La joven se refería a que usaran un disfraz de personajes que fueran una pareja o pertenecieran al mismo mundo, algo como lo que habían hecho Romeo y Wendy.

La chica vio el disfraz en la mano del mago

—Aunque también podría usar este— el pelinegro frunció el ceño. La Loxar estaba bastante demente si creía que la dejaría usar algo así, especialmente porque con semejante escote cualquier podría deleitarse con su busto.

— ¿Por qué no vemos otra cosa? Si quieres podremos llevar un disfraz de pareja o algo— el ofrecimiento era mucho más de lo que Juvia hubiera soñado jamás, por ende, la emoción le hiso saltarle encima, el sorpresivo peso hiso que Gray cayera junto con ella.

— ¡Gray-san, Juvia-san, ¿encontraron a…?— Wendy se quedó quieta cual estatua mientras su cerebro procesaba la imagen que tenía al frente: El Fullbuster tirado en el suelo con la maga de agua sentada sobre él de tal manera que las piernas rodeaban la cadera del chico.

En realidad, la Marvell todavía no estaba del todo segura de _por qué _ver algo como eso le hiso sentir súbitamente avergonzada y culpable, como si hubiera visto algo que no debía, por lo que, murmurando un tímido "lo siento, lamento haber interrumpido", giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el pasillo.

Probablemente más avergonzada que la propia Dragon Slayer, Juvia se salió de encima

—Lo siento, Juvia debe estar pesada—

—no tanto, en realidad…—

Se formó un silencio incomodo

—entonces…¿escogemos los disfraces? — preguntó el chico todavía un poco nervioso. La maga sonrió y aceptó.

Si se tardaban, pensó Gray mientras la observaba mirar las prendas, realmente acabarían pasando toda la tarde juntos.

Y, muy en el fondo, admitió para sí mismo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto

* * *

><p>Debo decir que apenas me dijeron "Gray con disfraz de Cleopatra" me morí de la risa del solo pensarlo, aunque me acabe arrepintiendo de cambiar el genero, lo bueno fue que termine haciendo mi primer one-shot Gruvia al 100%<p>

Por cierto, el capi de coneja abandonada estara pronto, si les interesa leerme más allá del fic busquen mi deviantart o fictionpress Noche-Floreciente

Se me cuidan


End file.
